User talk:Cuine100
Hi Cuine100 -- we are excited to have Medieval Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Request for adminship Greetings! I am Wilhelm Meis, a medieval history scholar and reenactor and long-time Wikipedia editor, requesting adminship on Medieval Wiki. I understand if you are hesitant to grant adminship, but if it goes any way toward reassuring you of my intentions, please feel free to browse my edit histories on SCA Battle Rock Wiki or English Wikipedia. I would like to add some navigation aids to Medieval Wiki like I did on SCA Battle Rock Wiki, but that can only be done by an admin. Regarding the specifics of layout and navigation, I am all ears to those who have been here on this wiki longer. Thank you! Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 18:42, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I'll get on it right away. I started this a while ago, but never really got around to doing much with it. Not a scholar, I'm just a writer and medieval enthusiast! I hope to be a bit more active in the near future! Cuine100 22:07, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Consider merging? Greetings! I was approached by User:Grovyle4life about possibly merging middleages.wikia.com with medieval.wikia.com. I have not seen enough of the other wiki to form a solid opinion on the matter yet, but I think a discussion among our users is in order before making any decision anyway. To that end, please take a look over http://medieval.wikia.com and join in the discussion at http://middleages.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Main_Page to let us know your thoughts on the matter. Thank you and have a blessed day. Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 20:39, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Lute Wiki Hello! I'm owner of Lute Wiki, the wiki about medieval lutes. How about partnership, link exchange I mean? Danger55 19:19, January 17, 2013 (UTC)